


Sekuntum Daisy

by synchromeshade, yucc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #TAKABURC, After Season 3 Finale, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Post-Canon, StaticQuake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchromeshade/pseuds/synchromeshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tujuh bulan sudah, dan tanpa sekalipun terlewat, sekuntum daisy itu akan diletakkannya di sana; sekadar berharap kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan kesepian dan tetap mengingatnya.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>TAKABUR</strong> dari <i>pindanglicious & Upaupa_Ugya</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekuntum Daisy

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh _Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, dan Maurissa Tancharoen_ , serta diproduksi oleh _ABC Studios, Marvel Television, dan Mutant Enemy Productions_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari terlewati.

Bulan berganti.

Musim datang dan pergi seiring angin yang bertiup.

Satu hari berjalan dengan cepat. Hari digantikan minggu, lalu bulan pun menyusul tidak lama kemudian. Semuanya berlalu dengan sekejap mata; seolah-olah manusia dikendalikan waktu dan hanyut di dalam alirannya.

Musim semi datang dengan cepat dan mencoba mengenyahkan semua sisa-sisa musim dingin. Udara hangat mencairkan butiran es yang masih tersisa dan membuat pucuk-pucuk kecil mulai muncul di ujung ranting pepohonan.

Waktu seakan-akan tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapa pun; tidak mampu dibendung apapun. Hanya sekejap saja, semuanya berubah.

Walau demikian, mengapa baginya tidak seperti itu? Mengapa hal yang sama tidak berlaku pada hidupnya?

Daisy sering mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

Hari berlalu, bulan dilewati, dan musim berganti. Silih berganti dia mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya datang dan pergi—muncul lalu menghilang dengan begitu cepat. Lalu mengapa dia merasa dirinya hanya tetap diam di tempat?

Mengapa kakinya seperti dipaku sehingga membuatnya tidak mampu melangkah?

Mengapa seakan-akan hanya dia yang terkungkung dalam masa lalu?

Tujuh bulan sudah berlalu. Daisy tidak pernah berhenti menghitung hari yang terlewati. Hari demi hari Daisy menemukan dirinya akan menorehkan tanda silang di deretan angka pada kalender di dinding. Dia akan mulai menghitung. Lagi dan lagi seperti sebuah rutinitas.

Dua ratus sepuluh. Dua ratus sebelas, dua ratus dua belas, dan seterusnya.

Daisy akan tetap ingat angka berapa yang harus diucapkannya dengan lirih setiap kali tanda silang merah itu ditorehkannya.

... Dan disadarinya pula, di setiap angka yang diucapkannya, kehampaan serta kesedihan yang selama ini dirasakannya tetap ada; menggerogoti hatinya dari dalam.

Kesedihan yang dirasakannya tidak hilang dengan mudah. Tidak seperti luka-luka di tubuhnya yang hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak juga bisa disembuhkan dengan dan oleh siapa pun.

Daisy tahu itu. Dia bahkan tahu keluar dari S.H.I.E.L.D tidak akan membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Semua perasaan itu masih ada; menganga lebar bagai luka yang masih baru walau banyak hal sudah dilakukannya untuk sekadar sedikit mengobati.

Daisy tahu alasannya. Dia tahu mengapa kesedihan dan kehampaan itu masih ada dan tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.

Tentu saja, karena sampai detik ini, Daisy masih saja memikirkan laki-laki itu.

Dia masih belum bisa melupakan keberadaan Lincoln.

Daisy masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian laki-laki itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, karena kesalahannyalah Lincoln mengorbankan dirinya. Karena Daisy sendiri yang membuat laki-laki itu menggantikan tempatnya.

Karena Daisy—

Begitu banyak alasan. Begitu banyak pemikiran yang menghujam kepalanya setiap kali mengingat semua yang terjadi. Kenangan, ingatan, kata-kata yang terucap, semua itu menghantamnya bagai sebuah gelombang besar di laut lepas.

Hatinya bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya; seperti tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai semuanya hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada satu pun yang masih bisa diselamatkan.

… Atau mungkin, memang tidak ada lagi yang mampu diselamatkan. Semua orang yang ia kenal selalu saja berakhir menjadi mayat. Trip, Dr. Andrew, bahkan Raina, dan tentu saja yang terakhir _, Lincoln_. Semuanya kini telah tiada; berlalu selamanya dari dunia Daisy.

Ketika Daisy mengira kehidupannya mulai membaik, di saat itu pula ia mulai kehilangan segalanya.

Daisy memejamkan matanya. Wajah, suara, sentuhan, pelukan, kecupan Lincoln ada di dalam kepalanya setiap ia berhenti menggunakan indra penglihatannya untuk sejenak. Di waktu yang lain, ia mendengar tawa dan lelucon Trip di dalam kepalanya. Kali berikutnya, nasihat dan guyon setengah serius dari Dr. Andrew akan muncul di benak Daisy.

Lalu, Raina akan berkata—

" _Kau akan memimpin para Inhuman suatu saat nanti._ "

Siapa? Siapa yang akan Daisy pimpin? Hampir semua Inhuman yang Daisy ketahui, baik itu warga Afterlife maupun mereka yang bertransformasi akibat ikan-ikan laut tersebut, sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Mereka yang tersisa—Daisy ingat Joey, Daisy pun mengingat Elena—tidak butuh campur tangannya untuk membuat hidup menjadi lebih rumit.

Daisy tidak butuh lagi ada yang mati oleh karenanya— _untuknya_.

Wanita yang kini berambut sehitam malam itu menghela napas pelan. Ia ternyata kembali terjebak dalam pergulatan batin yang tidak lagi berguna. Daisy bisa membayangkan Lincoln menyentuh dahinya lembut, menertawakan panas noneksisten di sana, dan berkata bahwa ia terlalu banyak berpikir.

Seberkas senyum timbul hanya untuk hilang di tiga detik berikutnya.

Tatapan nanar Daisy kemudian beralih dari kalender di dinding. Kini ia memandangi sekuntum bunga _daisy_ yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari toko bunga di seberang jalan. Daisy menggenggam tangkai bunga dan berjalan menuju jendela flat persembunyiannya. Ia berjongkok, lalu meletakkan bunga tersebut sedekat mungkin dengan jendela.

Karena jendela adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling mudah digunakan untuk menatap langit di tempatnya.

(Daisy tidak pernah tahu tempat SHIELD meletakkan peti kosong penghormatan terakhir terhadap Lincoln Campbell. Ia tidak pernah tahu karena ia telah pergi sebelum "pemakaman" dapat diadakan. Dan Daisy tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu meski ia yakin kemampuan meretasnya akan membuat ia tidak terlacak.

Sekarang, SHIELD adalah episode kehidupannya yang telah lama berlalu.)

Seperti waktu yang sudah-sudah, Daisy menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah langit biru yang hari ini bebas dari awan.

Suatu kali, Lincoln pernah berkata, " _Langit adalah batasnya._ " Kini, batas itu telah Lincoln lewati.

Daisy sungguh berharap, di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari langit, Lincoln tidak lagi tinggal dalam kesendirian. Daisy sungguh berharap—

Lincoln tetap mengingatnya.

(Jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya, Daisy tahu, _Lincoln tidak akan pernah melupakannya._ )

Daisy memang merasa seakan-akan hanya dia yang terkungkung dalam masa lalu. Ia memang merasa kakinya seperti dipaku sehingga membuatnya tidak mampu melangkah—

Tapi tidak berarti ia harus berdiam di tempat selamanya.

Daisy menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sebuah tekad baru tergambar di ekspresi wajahnya.

Sang wanita berambut hitam menyambar jaket di kursinya, lalu keluar dari gedung yang menjadi persembunyiannya selama ini. Langkahnya mantap dan pasti,

menuju ke depan,

seperti halnya waktu yang terus bergulir.

—

 

Quake Ternyata Bukan Bencana Alam, Seseorang Menyebabkannya

oleh NORAH HEWITZ

 

 

Sebuah jembatan di pinggiran Kota San Fransisco runtuh kemarin malam akibat gempa berkekuatan besar dan terkonsentrasi yang tak hanya membuat United States Geological Survey (USGS) memilih untuk tidak mengkategorikannya sebagai gempa bumi, tetapi juga membawa serta organisasi pemerintah yang dikenal sebagai ATCU (Advanced Threat Containment Unit), sebuah organisasi yang berwenang untuk melacak dan mendata mereka yang berkekuatan super, untuk menginvestigasi penyebab runtuhnya jembatan.

Seorang agen ATCU mengaku bahwa organisasi mereka memang "sedang mencari seorang manusia super yang sangat berbahaya dan sebaiknya tidak dihampiri dalam situasi apapun", sehubungan dengan kehancuran jembatan. Beberapa orang telah dirujuk ke rumah sakit karena luka-luka ringan, termasuk tiga orang tidak dikenal yang diketahui telah mencoba untuk merampok bank …

—

Seorang agen pernah berkata, " _Ke mana pun ia pergi, kematian akan mengikutinya._ "

Daisy hanya perlu memastikan bahwa kali ini, kematian mengikuti orang-orang yang sepantasnya.

—

.

Di sebuah flat di pojokan San Fransisco yang telah ditinggalkan berbulan-bulan lamanya, ada sekuntum bunga yang bergoyang kelopak-kelopaknya di samping jendela. Bunga tersebut masih segar dan harum aromanya.

Bunga tersebut biasa disebut—

_Daisy_.

**Author's Note:**

> ... ehehehe.... maap, yak, illu, kalo saya bikin ending bukan seperti yang kamu harapkan huhuhu. semoga ini cukup bittersweet, ya :") maaf kalau kamu mengharapkan full-blown angst. saya lagi mode tidak tegaan sama staticquake huhuhu....  
>  anyway, terima kasih atas kesempatan untuk bisa melanjutkan kisahmu, illu! i love your work so much!  
> terima kasih pula pada malaycadh dhani dan rin yang telah membuat kesempatan tukeran works bertiga sefandom------------dan satu pair semua pula HAHAHAH;;;;;
> 
> ah, ya, dan saya mencoba semacam menyalin(???) gaya nulisnya illu. semoga tidak kontras bedanya :""""D
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah datang membaca dan komentar! :)


End file.
